


The Way I loved You

by march_jo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex is still in love with Olivia, Based on a song, F/F, I pity Casey in this one, idk how to end this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak, Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	The Way I loved You

“Yes, mom. We’re close, we’ll be there soon.”

“I guess she can’t wait to see me huh.” she smirks.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself yet, you haven’t met my dad yet, and trust me he’s very hard to please.”

It’s the weekend, and Alex is bringing home her lover for dinner with her parents. They have been seeing each other for a little over three months now, and her mother keeps pestering her to introduce her new lover to the family. God knows how persistent her mother can be so here they are on a Saturday evening, dinner with the parents.

“You don’t have to worry Alex, I am good with the parents” Casey says with a chuckle.

_“Alex! C’mon, I-”_

_“Are you crazy?! I’m not doing it, what if someone catches us Liv?! My father is going to kill me!”_

_“We’ll be caught if you don’t calm down. Now c’mon, it’s dark, no one will see us here.”_

_Suddenly there was some flashing lights accompanied with a booming voice of a man,_

_“Hey! You two, what are you doing over there?! This is private property”_

_“SHIT, RUN ALEX! RUN!”_

_They ended up in the precinct’s jail cell that night for trespassing and underage drinking, but they were let off with a warning and have their guardians pick them up. Alex’s father arrived first._

_“Alex.”_

_“Dad…”_

_“Hey Sir”_

_“I don’t want you seeing her again”_

_So much for first impression, Alex thought grimly._

_And that’s how Mr. Cabot first met her daughter’s girlfriend._

Casey Novak, that’s the woman Alex has been seeing. They met in a frat party, and it was love at first sight for her when she spotted Alex mingling around the party. She was mesmerized by the elegance and beauty of one Alexandra Cabot, the daughter of the General Attorney, the way she maneuvered her way through the crowds with grace that can match of a lioness and every time she joined in a conversation, people hang on to the every word that she says. Judging by the looks of the people around Alex, she knew they all share the same sentiment. She thanked her lucky stars for how everything turned out that night. One second she was sitting alone on the couch, next thing she knew Alex was asking for her number and here she is today having dinner date with the Cabot family at their home.

Once they arrived, Casey got out of the car and opens the door for Alex.

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

For Alex, Casey has always been raw and honest with her feelings, expressing them is never a problem with her. She is always so sweet with her compliments, showering her with gifts and surprises and knows all the right thing to say. A perfect lover. Period. Alex should feel grateful, she knows that she should be over the moon for having a lover that cater to her every whim and needs, but the issue lies with her heart because the person it desires is not Casey. No matter how hard she tries, she’s just not feeling the passion as she should, she just feels numb and she doesn’t like that.

“Hmm… This is really delicious Mrs. Cabot”

“Oh, thank you dear”

“Maybe you can teach me the recipe sometimes”

Well, what do you know, she can charm her parents well too. Even her father was quite smitten by Casey.

“Your father has been talking her ears off this entire evening.”

“Yeah, and she seems to be enjoying it too”

Her mother laughed when she sees those two laughing together. It is incredibly hard getting on the good grace of her father, but Casey seems to be doing just well. Alex feels the frustration kicking in, Casey is perfect in every way, but she just doesn’t feel a thing for her, she wanted to, but she just couldn’t.

_“Where have you been young lady?” The lights flickered open in the dining hall and there stood her father with a stern look on his face._

_“Have you been seeing that Benson kid again? I told you to stay away from her Alex. What part of that don’t you understand?!”_

_Alex remained mute, which fuel the fire to her father’s rage._

_“ANSWER ME ALEXANDRA!”_

_“…”_

_“Honey, let’s not do this tonight” Her mother came to her rescue then, she escaped her father’s wrath that night, but the next day her father grounded her for a month. It was crystal clear where her parents stood on her relationship with Olivia Benson, but that definitely didn’t stop her from seeing Olivia._

Relationship with Casey is always smooth sailing, there’s barely any bump on the road. Even on the rare occasion that they argue, Casey will always give in without putting much of a fight. This frustrates Alex to no end, because she wanted someone who puts up a fight and engage in a passionate argument with her even if it was over some silly things, someone like _her_. One that is not afraid to speak up their minds and can drive her pass the point of madness, she misses that thrill. The thrill of arguing and screaming their heads off just to get their points across, with no one willing to surrender. She misses _her_.

_“Alex! Wait up, why are you being so difficult”_

_“Excuse me?! I’m being difficult?!”_

_It was Friday afternoon; they were in the school’s parking lot. It was late, the parking lot was deserted because most students had gone home for the day. Alex was done with her students’ council meeting, Olivia has finished with her soccer practice and they are fighting, again._

_“You stormed off before I even get the chance to explain anything! You need to stop making your own conclusion Alex!”_

_“Conclusion?! There is no conclusion needed, you are clearly flirting with her just! What was I supposed to do? Cheer you on?!”_

_The sky was dark that day, when it started to pour, they are not even the slightest bit bothered by it. In fact, their argument only got more heated._

_“It wasn’t like that, she-”_

_“What?! She what? Cause to me it seems like she has no idea what personal space is! And you’re not even reprimanding her for it, Olivia!” cried Alex._

_Their fight started getting physical with Alex trying to hit Olivia while she tried to dodge the attack while simultaneously trying to calm Alex down. It was pouring harder than before and they were both drenched to the bones, Alex started to feel the cold seeping in and fatigue taking over her body, with the adrenaline finally leaving their body, they ended up just embracing each other under the pouring rain._

_“I’m sorry Al, but it wasn’t what you think. She was just a partner for a class project, please believe me. You know I love you Al.” whispered Olivia, afraid to speak louder in fear of disturbing the serenity that they finally found themselves in._

_It was always like that with the two of them, always fighting and screaming up a storm with their passive aggressive attitude, not to mention their possessiveness sometimes rearing up its ugly head too. But fight then make up, that's their thing, a pact they made was to never go to bed without apologizing to one another. They are both hard-headed and short-tempered, but they always pull through all the obstacles that came in their way. With Alex’s parents’ disapproval of their relationship and their different social status it wasn’t easy for them, but at the end of the day they’ll always find their way back to each other, and it worked for them then. That’s just the way they loved each other._

That is just the way Alex loved Olivia.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of Alex's episodes to watch. I miss her, I so badly wish we can have her on SVU this year. Sigh. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this fic, but I hope you like it. (:


End file.
